


Black Cherry

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, JJP are the main couple FYI, M/M, Mild Angst, Swearing, a lot of sarcasm, a mess, fairy god parent, idek, this is kind of offensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: Jaebum wouldn't believe if someone told him that they woke up one day and everything was in black and white apart from their best friend.Yet, there he was, seeing everything in black and white apart from his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I haven't edited this. Please forgive typos.

“I don’t know even know if this is coffee or coke for fuck’s sake.” Jaebum complained, throwing the plastic glass in the sink along with the drink. “Calm down, you’ll need to get adjusted to this until we figure out what is going on.” Jinyoung informed with a sigh. Jaebum averted his gaze to the younger, as expected, he was exploding with color. “Is this even possible?” Yugyeom asked munching into his Doritos along with Bambam.

“What? Do you think I am lying about this?” The elder asked with an agitated gone. “Calm down, they’re just surprised. How do you expect anyone to believe that you just woke up this morning and everything was in black and white apart from Jinyoung?” Mark informed with a sigh. “Why Jinyoung though?” Jackson asked trying to resist the Doritos. He had to keep his image as the “organic healthy” eater.

“Jackson, if we know, do you think we would have called all of you here?” Jinyoung replied with a bitter look in his eyes. Everyone raised their hands in the air as a sign of retreat. “What did the doctor say?” Jackson asked. “They said my retina is in perfect condition and there is nothing wrong with my eyes. He thought I was pulling a prank on him.” Jaebum replied with a sigh.

“Are you sure you didn’t do any type of drug the night before? You’re probably just seeing weird things because of it.” Yugyeom suggested. “What part of the fact that I am a grown man with a job, with no time to mess around, do you not understand?” Jaebum replied with further agitation. “Okay, calm down everyone. Let’s just think about it calmly. Let’s not panic about it. It could be something temporary, for all we know it might be gone tomorrow morning. So let’s just wait.” Youngjae suggested.

Everyone nodded in approval of the suggestion. “Well? Why are you guys still sitting here? Leave.” Jinyoung ordered furrowing his eyebrows. “Now don’t be ridiculous, we can’t just leave you guys here.” Jackson informed as he lied down on the couch and retrieved the TV remote. Yugyeom and Bambam cuddled next to him, turning on “Pretty Little Liars” on Netflix.

“Yeah, we can’t just leave. What if you turn black and white? As your friends, it is our duty to stay until you are back to normal.” Mark informed taking one of the cushions from the couch and lying down with Youngjae. “All of you are disgusting. I’ll be doing my work, unlike you lots.” Jaebum informed before he slammed the door of his room shut. He opened his laptop and opened his email to reply to them.

Except, three of the urgent emails were pie charts; they all had different colors representing the percentage of sales in different areas of the country. “Great. Fuck my life. I can’t even get work done.” Jaebum said out loud, throwing his laptop next to him on the bed. Soon Jinyoung knocked on the door of his room. After reading his best friend’s expression for a few seconds, be burst out in giggles. “Let me guess, colored pie charts?” he asked, closing the door behind him and sitting next to Jaebum on the bed.

“Fuck this, is this how horrible it is like to be color blind?” Jaebum asked with frustration. “I am sure it’s much worse because they are stuck with it for the rest of their lives. Now come on, let me help you with those pie charts.” Jinyoung replied with a chuckle, opening the elder’s laptop and placing it on his lap.

Okay, Jaebum needed to calm down, his heart needed to calm the fuck down. Jinyoung was his best friend ever since the other was born. They had spent their entire lives together so far and it was completely normal for Jinyoung to leave everyone else to help him with his work. His heart and brain needed to take a few chill pills.

“Shit.” Jaebum cursed as his eyes began to burn. He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands as they began to tear up. “Hyung? What happened? Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked as he grabbed the other by the shoulder and dragged him to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet so that Jaebum could smear water all over his face.

“I am fine, thank you.” Jaebum said after smearing water on his whole face. The moment he said those words, the stinging pain had gone away. He looked at the younger who now seemed to have sparkles floating around him. It was already odd enough that it was only Jinyoung who was in color than the entire world, but now the younger had sparkles floating around him.

 “Hyung? Is something wrong?” Jinyoung asked with a concerned expression. “You don’t believe me but there are sparks flying around you.” Jaebum informed with a hesitant tone. The other had opened his mouth to say something but his mouth was shut close in confusion. “Let’s go outside and tell the others.” he informed, holding the elder’s hand to walk out of the room.

“Holy shit, what happened to you?” Yugyeom said, rising up his seat on the sofa, flailing his arms in the air, wondering if he should hold Jaebum to help him sit or not. “Calm down, my eyes suddenly started to burn. It’s okay now but Jinyoung is sparkling.” Jaebum informed with a sigh, kicking Bambam awake as he was sleeping on his spot on the sofa.

“I knew it, I knew you were Edward Cullen. That means Jaebum hyung now has supervision and can identify between humans and the supernatural.” Jackson informed, his eyes sparkling with anticipation and hope. “Shut up, it’s getting serious if his eyes were burning.” Jinyoung said, sitting next to Jaebum. “But why are you sparkling in his eyes?” Yugyeom asked. “Wow, that sounds romantic.” Bambam replied with a grin.

“When isn’t Jinyoung sparkling in his eyes?” Youngjae said rolling his eyes. As the youngest of the two laughed, Mark elbowed his boyfriend once he noticed the rising flush on Jaebum’s face. “First color and now sparkles, I think you’re possessed.” Jackson informed with confidence. “Can you say anything rational?” Jinyoung asked narrowing his eyes. “Demon, ghosts, witches, vampires, werewolves and Satan is real.” Jackson replied folding his arms.

“And God isn’t real?” Mark asked whilst laughing. “That’s some sick double standards you have there buddy.” Bambam added patting the elder on the shoulder. “Only organic food can save this universe.” Jackson replied. “Okay, what about my fucking eyes? Can a demon or a witch fix that?” Jaebum asked with a sigh. After sharing a common look, everyone shrugged for a reply.

Jinyoung began to laugh out loud as Jaebum slouched down his seat on the couch. “Well, you can try sleeping. Try going to sleep and when you wake up it might get better.” Youngjae suggested. “Just like how you restart your computer each time it starts to malfunction?” Mark joked with sarcasm in his tone. Youngjae began to throw random punches at his boyfriend as the other laughed, trying to cover himself.

“I’ll go to sleep. None of you are worth the time.” Jaebum informed before returning to his room. “Why do weird things keep happening to him?” Jinyoung asked with a sigh. “If it wasn’t Jaebum, I wouldn’t even have believed any of you. This is so weird.” Mark commented. “No shit Sherlock, if it was normal we wouldn’t be this worried.” Jackson added.

As Jackson and Mark began to engage themselves in a fist fight, Jinyoung let out a long sigh of distress.

 

_______________

Jaebum had been dead asleep, even dreaming in black and white. It was a weird dream, Jinyoung was still in color and they were at their high school photography competition. Rather than a dream, it was a forgotten memory coming back to life after years. He clearly remembered he had lost the competition, causing Jinyoung a great amount of dissatisfaction. However, he had a good reason.

His partner was none other than Park Jinyoung and when you have the most beautiful human being next to you; you can’t help but only take photos of them. So basically, Jaebum ended up taking a few photos of random objects, however, the rest of the fourteen hundred photos were of Park Jinyoung. If you ask him if he still possesses those photos, he’ll deny but in truth, he has kept every single one of them.

He didn’t know who to blame for his stalker tendencies.

Jaebum woke up to the noise of knocking on his window. Great, first he went color blind and now a serial killer was knocking on his window. If death wanted him, it should stop being a wuss and just come to him. With a groan, Jaebum tried to go back to sleep thinking he was just imagining things. It wouldn’t be a surprise at this point.

To his great dissatisfaction, the knocks became more and more constant. “Who the fuck?” Jaebum asked as he pulled the curtain away. Not that Jaebum wasn’t easily shocked, he was. He was very expressive when it came to shocks. He still remained static in shock as a young girl with wings stood in the air outside his window. “Open up dumb ass.” the girl said in an agitated tone.

Jaebum slapped himself, trying to make sure he wasn’t imagining or dreaming what he was seeing. All the surroundings were still lack color, except for the girl. “Jinyoung?” Jaebum stuttered. “Oh my god, how blind are you? Open up, I am your Fairy God Mother.” The girl informed rolling his eyes.

With hesitation, Jaebum opened the window. “Fairy God Mother?” the godchild asked in confusion. “Yas bitch, I am here to help you with the love of your life. If you had the balls to confess I wouldn’t have had to show myself but here we are.” The girl informed, still floating in mid-air. “Am I dead?” Jaebum asked. Being enraged, the girl threw a book at his face.

“Okay, I am alive. Please explain what is going on.” Jaebum asked, holding his nose hoping that it wouldn’t bleed. “Oh, right, I am Jaebum, your Fairy God Mother. Long story short I am supposed to make sure you’re happy but your emo ass is too much of a coward to confess so I am here to help.” Jaebum answered. “Why is your name Jaebum? I don’t trust you and why am I currently not seeing in color?” Jaebum, the human asked.

“Fairy God Parents and their children have the same name. You’re seeing Jinyoung in color because is the love of your life and each time you deny your feelings, your organs will begin to hurt, just like earlier. So the earlier you confess, the faster you’ll be relieved from his hell; not that watching you suffer isn’t fun.” The girl Jaebum replied with a sarcastic laugh.

“You’ve got be kidding me...” Jaebum said in frustration, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I wish I was but hurry up, you have twenty-four hours to confess or else you’re going to lose Jinyoung from your life.” the God Mother replied. “What do you mean?” Jaebum immediately asked, his face portraying panic.

“Some bitch ass is going to confess and if you don’t make your move, the bitch is going to swipe him off of his feet right in front of your sorry ass.” She informed, suddenly having a menacing look in her eyes. “We can’t let that happen.” She added whispering angrily, lifting Jaebum his collars.

“So what do I do? I don’t understand. I am confused. What?” Jaebum muttered under his breath, wrapping a pillow over his head and closing his eyes. Soon he was kicked by his Fairy Mother in the stomach. “You’re going to get some help from your friends, to take Jinyoung out and confess your undying love for him. You’re so emo, Jesus.” She informed, opening the door of his room with her wand.

“Now?” Jaebum asked, looking at the clock which said it was five in the morning. “Yes, now. Go. Wake them up and tell them you are desperate for their help or else you’re going to write emo poetry for the rest of your life.” The Fairy God Mother mocked in anger. “I don’t write emo poetry.” Jaebum replied with a scoff.

“Oh really? Then what are those notebooks under your bed?” the God Mother asked. “Shut up.” Jaebum muttered under his breath before walking out of the room. He took a deep breath as he found everyone except for Jinyoung hurdled around, sleeping soundlessly. He wanted to destroy their peace with all his might.

He started by kicking Yugyeom and Bambam awake and then shaking Youngjae and Jackson awake. Mark had already woken up after hearing his footsteps in the room. “What the fuck?” Yugyeom asked with his bed hair and eyes squinted from sleep. “Keep it down.” Jaebum whispered covering his mouth. “What’s going on? Did Jinyoung turn into a werewolf?” Jackson asked with an astounded expression.

“No dumbass but we can’t wake up him. I have something to tell you guys.” Jaebum informed with a sigh. “What? That you write emo poetry?” Youngjae mocked with a low laugh. Jaebum glared at the younger, to which the other apologized. “I..I..I am in love with Jinyoung.” Jaebum confessed after taking a deep breath.

“Yeah we know, why would you wake us up for that?” Mark complained furrowing his eyebrows. “What do you mean?” Jaebum asked. “I mean literally everyone knows you’re in love with him. You have fucking heart eyes when you talk to him. You’ve been obvious since you were eight. You cried when Jinyoung refused to talk to you.” Bambam informed. “How the fuck do you know that? You were a child back then.” Jaebum asked glaring at the younger. “Opps, my tongue may have slipped.” Jackson said averting his gaze.

“Fuck ya’ll. Either way, I need to confess to him by tomorrow. Help.” Jaebum said. “Why tomorrow? Well, I am glad you’re making your first move.” Mark replied, patting the other in his shoulder. “No you don’t understand, I have one chance and it’s tomorrow. Help me. I can’t explain now but I will explain everything once it’s over.” Jaebum informed urgently, almost panicking.

“Okay okay, I have a few things in my head. First of all, we have to make sure he doesn’t have any other plans tomorrow. Ask him to come with you in the morning, I am sure he won’t reject you if you take out the “I am blind.” trump card.” Yugyeom suggested. “Wow, you sound so smart. I love smart boys. You’re amazing. I love you.” Bambam cooed at his lover as he placed a kiss on Yugyeom’s lips.

“Oh my god you guys are disgusting.” Jackson complained. “Shut up single Pringle.” Yugyeom mocked and before an argument could break out, Jaebum stopped all of them. “Okay so, I ask Jinyoung out tomorrow, what do I say?” he asked, his tone clearly showing his nervous he was.

“Ask him that you need his help going to the bookstore to buy some books about eyes and shit. Then take him somewhere nice and confess your undying love. Simple at that.” Youngjae replied. “What if I get rejected? I don’t even know if he likes men.” Jaebum asked with a solemn tone. “Shut up, he doesn’t even like people. Plus, think about that later. At least let your feelings out.” Jackson replied, patting the elder on the back.

“Thank you guys.” Jaebum thanked his, for once helpful friends. “We got you.” They all replied in fusion, mustering a bright smile.

 

______________

Of course, Jaebum hadn’t slept throughout the entire night. He was having cold sweat forming in his forehead every five seconds. It was near impossible for him to imagine Jinyoung’s face of disgust each time he closed his eyes. After four hours, which seemed like four years, it was time for Jinyoung to be awake. Apart from Yugyeom and Jackson, the others had left the premises in order to reduce suspicion. “What are you guys doing up so early? Where are the others?” Jinyoung asked in confusion.

“Bambam left to meet his teacher, there was an emergency in the closet. Mark and Youngjae went back because they had forgotten that Coco was out of food.” Jackson answered casually, scrolling through his instagram. “Why are you two still here then?” Jinyoung joked, as he poured himself some milk and cereal.

Jaebum came out of his room after a brisk shower. “Do we have eggs?” he asked his best friend. “No, seems like some rats ate them.” Jinyoung informed as Yugyeom and Jackson averted their gaze. “I am not surprised.”  Jaebum informed with a chuckle. As they both sat down to eat breakfast, Jackson kept on mouthing “Ask now!” from behind Jinyoung.

“Are you free today?” Jaebum asked, tapping his foot vigorously. “Yeah, I took a day off. Your eyes still haven’t recovered have they?” Jinyoung asked holding back a yawn. “No, I think I’ll go and get some books about eyes, want to join? I could use some help.” He casually asked, as Jackson and Jinyoung prevented each other from having a heart attack. “Of course, it’s stupid that you’d ask.” the younger replied with a smile.

As assurance filled Jaebum’s chest, Jackson and Yugyeom shared a silent high five. After the dishes were washed, Jackson and Yugyeom accompanied the two to the station, “We’ll be around just in case you need help with Jaebum hyung.” they had assured, by lying. Before they parted their ways, Jackson winked at Jaebum to wish him luck.

The bookstore was nearly empty, it was rather early and everyone was busy with either work or education. Those who were not occupied with duties were spending time enjoying the cherry blossom. Cherry blossom? Wasn’t that where most romantic confessions happened? Could he just casually walk to the park with Jinyoung? They’ve done that before.

“Hey, this book has a lot of information on the spectrum of colors for the retina.” Jinyoung informed, handing a book to Jaebum. The elder observed the younger’s appearance. Did he ever mention that Jinyoung was an actual Prince? The younger looked elegant with his circular glasses and long navy blue coat. “Thanks, I’ll go check out; wait for me outside.” Jaebum requested.

The younger nodded and walked outside the store.

Life, was unexpected, surprises were the most common gift yet humans refused to accept it.

When Jaebum stepped outside the door, Jinyoung was on the other side of the street. He was standing under a cheery blossom tree. How could he tell? For all he knew, they could be leaves. That's where one was wrong. As each petal of the cherry blossom fell on top of Jinyoung, the pink color came back to life. The sight was absolutely mesmerizing and it was near impossible for Jaebum to take his off.

He hadn’t. He began walk towards the younger who smiled at him, his smile as bright as the sparkles next to him. One second, the younger was smiling at him and the next second, he his eyes were wide in shock. Jaebum was on the ground, watching each petal lose it color once again, as it touched the grey ground.

Jaebum’s eyes briefly closed, and opened once again except this time, he found himself in an empty room. It was empty with nothing but a cherry blossom tree in the middle. It was peculiar how the tree was surviving through the ceramic, what was more peculiar was that the petals were emitting a bright glow. “You couldn’t do it on time.” He heard a familiar voice speak out to him.

“I am dead, aren’t I?” Jaebum said to his God Mother. “Not yet, however, your survival will depend on how much he loves you.” She replied with a solemn tone, her eyes seeming to be tearing. “Is that why you said I only had today, or else he was going to be swept away from me?” Jaebum asked with a chuckle.

“Aren’t you worried that you might never see him again? Aren’t you devastated that Jinyoung will never know your feelings?” The God Mother asked. “I am, I am sad that I might not see him again. However, I will not regret not letting him know. If he will be able to move on with his life, keeping my existence as his part, I will be happy. I wish for him to be happy.” Jaebum replied with a smile.

The God Mother smiled at the other. “You are a lucky man Jaebum. Not many people are loved back. Many leave with nothing but regret whilst some remain unrequited even though the feelings were mutual. Go, go back to your love.” She said, poking Jaebum’s forehead with her index finger.

When Jaebum had opened his eyes this time, he was in a hospital wing. The ceiling was white along with the curtains covering him. His lower bottom felt numb but he could see that his legs were still with him. “Shit.” he cussed out as he felt a sharp pain when he tried to move them.

“Jaebum!” The voice called out, the voice of Park Jinyoung. “You’re awake, I’ll go call a doctor.” He said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his coat. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red, something told Jaebum that it wasn’t due to the cold. “Wait!” Jaebum replied.

“What? We need to bring the doctor to check on you!” Jinyoung insisted, almost bursting out in tears once again. “I want to say this before you leave my sight again.” Jaebum informed. “What is it?” the younger asked sniffing his nose. “I love you.” Jaebum said with a gummy smile which showed all his teeth.

Jinyoung stared at the other with an astounded expression. “You do know who I am right?” he asked. “Of course, you are Park Jinyoung. My best friend since childhood, we went to school and university together. You were born in September twenty-second and you hate socializing. Your hobby is to act and watch movies but apart from that, you also like to spill tea and stir drama.” Jaebum replied, keeping his smile intact. Actually, it was growing bigger.

Jinyoung burst out in tears as he approached the elder. “I love you too. I love you, you dumb ass cat loving bastard.” He confessed. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on top of Jaebum’s lips. “I’ll go bring the doctor. I need you to repay for every emotion I have felt in the past twenty-four hours.” Jinyoung informed before we walked away.

"Also, none of you are very good at keeping your voices low in the middle of the morning." he added turning out before walking away to retrieve a doctor.

Jaebum smiled to himself like a dumb idiot. Jinyoung’s lips were just as plump against his lips as he had expected. He fluttered his eyes when he noticed; his vision was back to normal. The ceiling was grey, the curtains were light blue, the lights were slightly yellow in hue and the bottles of medicine had wrappings of color.

With Jinyoung by his side, everything in color once again.


	2. Epilogue & Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the prompt was very vague in a few ways, I thought I'd explain things a bit more here and there.

It was probably his own mistake; it was in fact, his own mistake. Flashback to six hours ago, Jaebum was finally discharged from the hospital. They had allowed him to leave a week early due to Jinyoung’s promise to take care of him. All his other friends had promised to help around whenever they had the spare time from work or college. Everything was going perfectly. He was finally on his own bed, no hospital scent, no annoying kids screaming and no old men asking if he was married.

Of course, it hadn’t lasted a day. He was now back at the hospital with the doctor stitching his wound once again. Jaebum was too embarrassed to admit what exactly had happened but Jinyoung wasn’t. So he told the doctor about how Jaebum saw a cat outside his window and when trying to call it to him, he somehow found himself hanging outside the window. When he tried to pull himself back in, he had put too much pressure on his arms, thus split opening the stitch.

“When will you learn?” Jinyoung asked with a sigh. “I have already graduated university.” Jaebum replied, with earned him a glare from his current lover. The word “lover” still seemed to be like a dream, when addressing to Park Jinyoung. He had never expected the transition from “Best Friend” to “Lover” in his lifetime.

In reality, he was ready to get married to a woman of his mother’s choice, have a child and cry to death in the realization that he was nothing but a sack of misery. Well, he would have been one and thing would have turned out that way if it weren’t for that certain incident and his fairy godmother. Jaebum still doubted if he should mention that detail as he was sure no one would believe him. They might even send him to a neurologist or a psychiatrist.

“I still do not understand how you managed to survive, you know.” Jinyoung began with a solemn tone. Ah, yes, the accident. Well, it wasn’t entirely an accident. It was fate trying to decide what was going to happen. You’d expect a car to hit you whilst crossing the road whilst being color blind but for Jaebum, the traffic light pole had somehow fallen next to him. A part of it had landed on his right leg and a part of the iron had split open a huge cut on Jaebum’s right arm.

“It’s the power of love.” Jaebum replied with a grin. It was the truth. Even if everyone was worried and mildly upset by the event, Jaebum was truly glad that had occurred. It had changed his life, in numerous ways. “You need to stop being a cunt, hyung. Anyways, I have to go and get some work done. I’ll come back after I buy some of your additional medicine, don’t do anything stupid.” He informed. Jinyoung stood up from his stool and looked around.

When he saw that no one apart from two nurses were awake, he placed a chaste kiss on Jaebum’s lips. His heart began to beat faster than expected, and he could feel himself out of breath. Fuck traffic poles, his death was going to be caused by Park Jinyoung. Well, not that he minded dying like that.

Jinyoung could throw him in a meat grinder and he wouldn’t mind.

Speaking of that, hadn’t Jinyoung punched his face before, back in high school? It was when they had lost the photography competition, because all the pictures Jaebum had taken were of nothing and no one but Jinyoung. It would have earned them the extra credits Jinyoung needed for the scholarship to University so when they had found out that all the pictures were of no one but Jinyoung, the younger had not hesitated to punch him straight in the face.

That the only time they had fought; but only because Jaebum did not know how to come in terms with the fact that he was in love with his best friend.

It was the first week of spring. Everyone in their senior year, were either excited to finally leave school or they were slowly dying from the pressure of university entrance exams. Jinyoung and Jaebum were the second ones. Well, mostly Jinyoung because Jaebum only cared because he had to care.

Jinyoung had been participating in every extra curriculum imaginable; from art to soccer to photography. Of course, he has dragged Jaebum into the singing competition, dance competition, and the photography competition. They had successfully won the first two and with their third win, their goals for life were set.

The weather was not humid, neither was it too cold for them to wear extra articles of clothing. It was a perfect spring day, when Jinyoung had arrived at the door of his house at five in the morning. His parents were having breakfast with him, when he had come down for his share. Jinyoung requested Jaebum’s mother to enjoy her breakfast as he prepared the elder’s meal.

Jaebum swallowed a lump down his throat knowing that the egg was going to be burnt yet raw at the same time. He knew his coffee was going to be salty and he knew his bread was going to be crispy on one side and soft on the other. He also knew that he was going to eat them without a complaint.

As he swallowed the last bite of his breakfast, Jinyoung instructed him their plans for the day. The high light of spring was cherry blossom petals and luckily, they had a cherry blossom park in their town.

They took a train to the park; luckily it wasn’t packed even though it was a Sunday. Most students were at home trying to cram as much as possible before their finals. Jaebum wasn’t one of those kids and Jinyoung already had studied everything beforehand. It was almost like a date, almost.

“Over there!” Jinyoung said shoving the camera in the elder’s hand and running towards a large cherry blossom tea. On a branch was a bright green parrot with three eggs in its nest. “How did you even see that?” Jaebum questioned, squinting his eyes, even though he was wearing his spectacles.

“It’s called not being blind.” Jinyoung replied rolling his eyes. “Should I climb up the tree to get a shot?” Jaebum asked. “Are you stupid? You’ll probably slip your leg and die.” the younger replied. “Okay wow, thank you for being so nice about it.” the elder said, pretending to be fascinated. “I’ll climb the tree to get a shot, and you can take a full shot.” the younger informed, before he grabbed the camera, hung it around his neck and started to climb the tree.

However, it was spring, not summer. The tree barks were still drenched from the morning fog, making it impossible to climb up. “Fuck, now what?” Jinyoung complained with furrowed eyebrows. “Now, I’ll just take the shot from here.” Jaebum informed as he zoomed in at the tree, trying to capture the cherry blossoms and the parrot.

As he adjusted and checked each angle, a very cute Jinyoung appeared on the camera lens. The beautiful human being stood looking at the parrot, his eyebrows slightly furrowed with a visible pout on his lips. His figure was much slender compared to the tree bark, making Jinyoung looking like an artifact, hand-crafted by God. As Cherry Blossom petals blew in the wind and some fell on the younger’s hair, Jaebum clicked the button on the camera and took the shot.

“Did you get it?” Jinyoung asked. “Yeah.” Jaebum replied. The parrot was long gone after the click and there was no second chance. Thankfully, Jinyoung did not ask to check Jaebum’s shot at that moment. The elder promised to make it up and take shots of everything else pointed towards.

Yet, he somehow, every time he found the camera lens pointed towards Jinyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone interested in my Instagram?


End file.
